


Truth Or Dare?

by RosieIce



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieIce/pseuds/RosieIce
Summary: Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn play truth or dare
Kudos: 2





	Truth Or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).



“Okay Harley, truth or dare?,” asked Ivy. Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman were having a girl’s night in at Selina’s penthouse and someone (coughHarleycough) came up with the idea to play truth or dare.

“Dare. I dare you! Haha!,” laughed Harley. Selina (aka Catwoman) sighed. “You know that is not how the game works.”

“Harley, I dare you to prank call the Joker.” Poison Ivy bit her lip to keep from smiling. This is gonna be a disaster.

“Okey-dokey, Red.” She pulled out her phone and pushed speed dial. When the Joker answered, Harley pretended to be an incompetent pizza delivery guy who had the wrong number. This both confused and irritated the Clown Prince of Crime. Finally, Harley couldn’t hold back her giggles and half-confessed half-gasped for breath from giggling how it was her the whole time. 

The line went dead; the Joker hung up. “Hello, Puddin’?”

“Your turn Harley.”

Harley made a thinking pose as she decided who to ask and what to ask. She pointed a finger at Catwoman. “Truth or dare?”

Selina grinned a sly smile and cooly answered “truth.”

“Ever been ta Arkham?” 

“Ooh good question,” said Ivy. “I can’t place a time when I ever saw you locked up there.”

Selina replied: “That’s because I am not criminally insane. I’m only a criminal. Ivy,” the red-head turned to look at her, “truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Dare you to use your plant powers to make me a lovely necklace.”

“Easy peasy.” Poison Ivy waved her hand. Vines and flowers magically appeared around Selina’s neck and twirled themselves into an organic necklace.  
“Aww, you look beautiful.”  
“Thank you, Ivy. And Harley, for the compliment.”

“You’re welcome, Selina. Alright, now truth or dare?”

“Oh, back to me? I’ll go with truth.”

Poison Ivy snuck a glance to her blonde-haired psycho friend and grinned. “Harley and I have been wanting to know why you are so smitten like a kitten for Batman.”

Catwoman blushed, revealing her inner thoughts despite her cool exterior. “Pass.”

Harley cried out: “Uh-uh. NO WAY! The rule is to pick truth or dare and stick to it. Now spill. Kick that cat outta the bag.”

Selina glared at Harley for the insensitive cat joke. “Fine,” she sighed. “He cares about animals, he challenges me, inspires me to be a better person, he’s mysterious, and doesn’t treat me like a damsel in distress like all the other men do. Harley, truth or dare?”

“Seriously?,” gawked Quinn. “I’ve met tons of fellas who fit that profile and you prefer Batman? Boy, if I were still a practicing psychiatrist, I’d wanna sneak into that skull of yours and take a look. Oh, right, truth or dare? Um…okay dare!” 

Ivy muttered: “This should be fun.”

Catwoman smiled at Poison Ivy. “I made a cherry pie earlier today. I dare you to eat one slice.”

Harley, like always, chatted on while she grabbed a slice of what is supposed to be pie but looked more like burnt pudding. “Ooh, didja know I once made a lemon custard pie for my Puddin’. It was his anniversary.” She dipped in a spoonful and ate it all in one bite. Then she made a weird face. “Yuc-eh, ugh, yumm?” She forced herself to swallow while holding back a painfully obvious expression of disgust. “So good.”

Poison Ivy and Catwoman laughed in hysterics. The game came to an end when even Harley Quinn couldn’t find it in herself to finish Selina’s dessert. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a link to what I envisioned for the flower necklace...  
> https://kikkerland.com/products/huckleberry-make-your-own-fresh-flower-necklace


End file.
